devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
V
V ''is an group formed to act as protection for the Cup of Thrre and from the Khaos House, Ragnarok, and if released, Trihexa (666). It is leaded by Uma Jyuroda, Mavis, Mephisto Lucifuge and Eucild Leviathan, and acts more like an anti-terrorist organisation, against the Anti-Myth Faction. Summary ''V was officially formed after the impact left by the Qlippoth at the Vampire's territory, with Ragnarok revealing all of his goals. The main purpose of this team is to prevent Ragnarok from releasing 666 and pitting it against Fractell Flame which could result in the end of the world. While members of V'' were attending the open day for Soul Leviathan's School, they are suddenly attacked by members of Qlippoth. They manage to protect the school along with the children and their families, but lost the floating city Agreas to Qlippoth, but gained the Khaos House's Magician Faction and Hero Faction. ''V helped defend the Heaven against the attack of Qlippoth. Although they were victorious in the fights against Qlippoth and gained Team Vali in their ranks, the team was surprised at the fact that the attack happened for no reason and just because Heaven was close to the place where they got the fruits of wisdom and life. V'' defeated the exorcists, led by two notable warriors: Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi, that rebelled against the Church. The Magician Faction manages to locate the stolen city Agreas, the base of Qlippoth, where began an invasion to take it back. In the end they manage to retrieve Agreas, defeat most of Qlippoth's members and finish Ragnarok once and for all, but are then met with a reawakened Trihexa who begins to go on a world wide global rampage led by Apophis and Bellatrix with the Twilight Grail, followed by an armada of Evil Dragons and mass produced Scale Mails under their command. In the last stand to stop the Khaos House and Trihexa who has split into multiple bodies, ''V developed an army of various races and factions to finish off Trihexa and Qlippoth's army. When the war continued to drag on Azazel initiates his plan to seal all of Trihexa's bodies along with him and many of the other mythology leaders. Privileges and Purpose The group functions as an anti-terrorist cell to confront Khaos House and the Anti-Myth Faction effectively. They are given permission to appear in any location where Qlippoth is in activity to confront them by the leaders of various mythologies. They are not intended to function as a mobile army and appear together at any given location, but to primarily send the nearest groups to confront Qlippoth when they do appear. Their role is also stated to be to protect Fractell Flame, as Qlippoth's ultimate objective is to summon 666 to eliminate it. Finally, for the sake of confronting their adversaries both present and future, the group's training is supervised by Sun Wukong himself. Factions Lucifuge Faction The Lucifuge Faction '''is the largest faction of ''V ''led by Yuri Lucifuge, the descendent of the Devil Lucifer. It is a Faction comprised of the members of Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage, Uma Jyuroda's Peerage, Mephisto Lucifuge's Peerage, Soul Leviathan's Peerage and the surviving members of Khaos House. Team Vali The '''Team Vali is a special team of V'' led by Vali Apollo, the descendant of Apollo and the keeper of Weisslogia, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Laxus, the Violet Dragon Emperor. Hero Faction The '''Hero Faction' is the third-largest faction of V'' led by Kemo Kemo, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the one who betrayed Mavis. It was a faction of the Khaos House that was allied with Hades, the Greek God from the Realm of the Dead, and it was also one of the most dangerous faction of the Khaos House due to its members being Ancient, Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. Magician Faction/Nilrem Old Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it is the magic, alchemy and science division of V'' and is led by Euclid Leviathan. It was first introduced when the Magicians of the faction attacked the peace talks between the Three Factions. It was revealed that these Magicians were those who were expelled by the Magician's Council. * The faction had a stray group called '''Hexennacht' with their only known member being Walburga who led her own group called Augusta. Members Leaders The leaders of V. Commanders The commanders of the factions and/or just the commanders of V. Former Members Category:Groups Category:V